Written in the Stars: Book 1
by FeistySlytherin
Summary: Astoria Greengrass is finally 11 and ready to start Hogwarts. Will it be everything she dreamed or a disappointment when she realizes that maybe her parents weren't right about Muggle-borns? Takes place from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban and Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. Astoria's year 1 through 4.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I hope you enjoy. This is the story of Draco Malfoy's future wife Astoria Greengrass. Draco will be seen but not much. Also this is an AU without the cursed child.**

Astoria awoke to the sound of an owl hooting outside her bedroom window. It was mid-July and the morning air hung heavy and stale. She bolted from her bed and threw open the window. The large grey owl flew in and landed on her desk at the far end of the room. Astoria crossed to the desk and untied the letter from the owl's foot. The owl gave a loud hoot and flew from the room. The envelope of the letter read.

Miss Astoria Greengrass

Corner Bedroom

238 Ddraig Ave

Treorchy, Wales, U.K.

The yellowed parchment envelope was sealed with a large red wax seal. Astoria quickly brushed her long mahogany brown hair and hastily threw on her dark green robe. Astoria's favorite color was green, and it was reflected in her bedroom and wardrobe. She threw open her bedroom, letter in hand, and ran downstairs. Her parents were already up sitting around the small table in the large kitchen. Her older sister Daphne was spending the week with her best friend Pansy Parkinson. Astoria's father, Hyperion Greengrass, worked for the Ministry of Magic in the Department of the Regulation of Magical Creatures. He was tall and thin; his dark mahogany hair was turning grey around the edges. His honey brown eyes were bright but rimmed with dark circles from his late nights at work. Astoria looked almost exactly like her father except for her unusually pale skin. That she had inherited from her mother, Avery Ollivander Greengrass. Her mother had hair so blonde it was almost white, that she kept in a short pixie. Her eyes were a dark green, the color of emeralds. She was thin and petite almost a foot shorter than Hyperion. Astoria's sister Daphne looked almost exactly like their mother minus the pale skin.

"Good Morning Toria" Her mother said in her sing song voice as she rose from the table to start breakfast.

"My letter came" Astoria could barely contain her excitement as she waved it in the air. "It came even though Daphne said I wasn't magic enough"

Daphne and Astoria usually did not get along. Lately Daphne had been teasing Astoria that she wasn't magic enough for Hogwarts. Astoria knew the notion was absurd, she had shown more accidental magic than Daphne, and she was Greengrass, a family that was 100% pureblood wizard.

"Of course, it came" smiled her father "Why don't you open it and read it aloud"

Astoria took and breath and carefully opened the letter trying not to tear the envelope. She unfolded the first sheet of the thick yellow parchment.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Dear Miss Greengrass, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Astoria took another breath and continued, "Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl no later than July 31st. Yours sincerely Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress."

Daphne, Astoria's older sister, had gone to Hogwarts two years earlier. She had remembered taking her sister to Diagon Alley and then to the train. She had been so excited for her turn. She couldn't wait to see her uncle Garrik Ollivander to get her wand and be sorted into her house. Her sister had been sorted into Slytherin like almost every Greengrass including her father. Her mother had been a Ravenclaw.

"What about the materials list" asked her mother scrambling some eggs with her wand.

Astoria unfolded the other page and began reading aloud once again, "Uniform, first year students will require, three sets of plain work robes, black, one pointed hat, black for day wear, one pair of protective gloves, dragon hide or similar and one winter cloak, black with silver fastenings. Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags."

"I don't think they've changed the uniform since I was there" boomed her father's deep baritone voice.

Astoria continued "Course books, all students should have a copy of each of the following, the standard book of spells grade one, a history of magic, magical theory, a beginner's guide to transfiguration, one thousand magical herbs and fungi, magical draughts and potions, fantastic beasts and where to find them and the dark forces a guide to self-protection."

"Looks like your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor is sticking with the classics. Last year was crazy all those Lockhart books. I could have told you he was a quack." Her mother had been in the same year as Gildaroy Lockhart and was always amazed he was able to achieve anything. It had come as no surprise to her he had failed miserably at being a teacher.

"Other equipment, one wand" Astoria smiled with excitement, "One cauldron, pewter standard size 2. One set of glass or crystal phials, one telescope and one set of brass scales. Students may also bring an owl, or a cat, or a toad. Parents are reminded that the first years are not allowed their own broomsticks."

"Here hand me the list" Asked her mother as she floated the breakfast plates to the table. Astoria handed over the list and her mother stuck it to the fridge.

Astoria sat at the table hurriedly eating her breakfast. Her parents began discussing the news, but Astoria wasn't listening, her mind was elsewhere. She was imagining what Hogwarts would be like. Her sister had told her plenty of stories. The previous year had been anything but normal. A beast had been let loose in the castle and the school had almost been closed.

The rest of the summer flew by with anticipation. Daphne had returned home from Pansy's and commenced her torturing again. She had put Astoria in tears telling her she'd be put in Hufflepuff, one day. Near the end of the summer it was time to go school shopping at Diagon Alley. It was a sunny day when they entered Diagon Alley. They went to Gringotts, then Daphne ran off with a few other Slytherin girls, her small purse full of coins. The Greengrass's were be no means the richest wizards, like the Malfoy's but they also weren't poor.

They started by getting her robes, they were enchanted so after the sorting they would become the colors of the witch or wizards house. Next was books. In the window was a cage filled with angry furry books with large fangs. They snarled, startling Astoria. The book keeper seemed relieved she was a first year and did not need The Monster Book of Monster's.

They purchased a few other odds and ends and spent the rest of the day window shopping and eating ice cream. Astoria spent a considerable amount of time eyeing the new firebolt. She was sad she wouldn't be allowed her own broomstick. Her sister hadn't minded, she was afraid of heights, but Astoria loved flying, she may even try out for the quidditch team. As the shadows grew longer, Diagon Alley began to empty out. Daphne soon found them her friends having left.

"Ok" said her father as Daphne rejoined them "Time to pick a pet, then to get you a wand"

Ollivander was Astoria's great uncle and had asked they stop by at closing to get her wand so they could go to dinner after.

"I want an owl" Astoria answered confidently. She had decided she wanted an owl when they had shopped for Daphne's pet. Daphne had chosen a black cat she had named Artemis. Daphne was obsessed with Greek mythology being named after the nymph Daphne.

The family headed back to Eylops Owl Emporium. The store was crammed with cages filled with every type of owl imaginable. The owls were hooting at each other rustling their cages. A short portly woman in bright purple robes came over to the small family.

"How may I help you" said the woman in a gruff voice.

"She is looking for her first owl" Her mother answered motioning toward Astoria, her father patting her hard on the back.

"Well dear do you know what kind of owl you want" asked the elderly woman.

"No" Astoria answered timidly, she hadn't thought that far ahead, "We already have a Northern Whiteface, so not that kind" she added quickly.

"Well let's look around then, see what catches your eye" the woman smiled walking toward the back of the store.

Astoria followed, leaving her family at the front of the store. She passed cage after cage peering in each. As she read the identification cards one name caught her eye.

Norther Hawk Owl (Male) Surnia Ulula 1 year old

Astoria's name meant Hawk. Staring back at her was a grey and white owl that appeared to be stripped with large yellow eyes. The owl hooted at her making eye contact. The older woman had stopped walking and was coming back to where Astoria had stopped.

"Interesting choice, but a very loyal owl" said the woman unlocking the cage, "Would you like to hold him"

Astoria nodded extending her arm, the owl gently landing on it still staring at her. "I'll have this one" Astoria answered not looking away, "Does he have a name?"

"No, he doesn't" smiled the lady, "Why don't you give him one."

Astoria looked at the owl thinking for a minute, "Gawain" answered Astoria in her best welsh accent. Gawain was a welsh name meaning hawk of the battle. Astoria was very proud of her welsh heritage. Her families name was originally Gwairgwyrdd until the English made it forbidden to speak welsh.

"Ah a strong welsh name if I'm not mistaken" the old woman looked more closely at Astoria, "You must be a Greengrass, you have the distinctive mahogany hair and honey eyes."

"Yes, Hyperion is my father" Astoria beamed proud of her heritage.

"Why don't we go back upfront and make this official" chimed the old lady gently nudging Gawain back into the large brass cage and locking the door. She picked up the large cage with a huff, and protest from Gawain and walked toward the front of the store. Astoria following close behind.

Astoria's father was still waiting at the front of the store, her mother and sister had stepped outside. Her father was smiling as he eyed the owl in the cage.

"A Northern Hawk Owl, why am I not surprised." He observed as the older women went behind the counter and setting down the large cage. She began typing into a large brass machine.

"I named him Gawain" said Astoria quickly

Her father smiled giving her a wink and then turned to the lady behind the counter "How much" he asked opening the large leather pouch that was usually attached to his belt.

"3 galleons for the owl" answered the witch "Will you be needing anything else"

"No, we have a family owl so we should have everything we need" Answered her father removing 3 large gold galleons from the pouch.

The elderly woman took the coins and handed Astoria a yellowed piece of parchment and a quill, "If you would fill this out and sign, I'll get your owl ready for travel"

Astoria carefully filled out the paper using her best handwriting as the older woman disappeared through a door behind the counter carrying Gawain. As Astoria finished filling out the license, the older woman returned with Gawain in a large shiny new brass cage, a large brown box under her other arm.

"Well here we are, all ready to go" She placed the large cage on the counter and handed the large box to Hyperion. She took the paper from in front of Astoria, "take good care of him."

Astoria grabbed the cage, a smile across her face. She waved as she followed her father out of the store, "Thank You." she squeaked as the door closed behind her.

"What kind of owl did you chose Toria" Asked her mother. Her sister was chatting with a girl Astoria didn't recognize.

"A Northern Hawk Owl" exclaimed Astoria holding up the large cage, her arms shaking from the weight.

"Here, let me hold him" her father took the heavy cage from her hands.

"Did you give him a name yet" Daphne asked her friend walking away.

"Gawain" answered Astoria still beaming

"Of course, you picked a hawk owl, then named him after a hawk" moaned Daphne rolling her eyes "So typical."

"Not as typical as naming my cat Artemis" sneered Astoria puffing up her chest.

"Girls not now" snapped their mother, "I expect you to behave for uncle Garrik."

Daphne stuck out her tongue earning a glare from their mother. The family turned down Diagon Alley heading toward the small familiar shop. Clouds had begun to gather in the sky casting deep shadows over the cobbled streets. It wouldn't be long until it started raining. As they reached Ollivander's, a small family stepped from the shop, a young boy was clinging to his new wand, his parents looked lost.

The father approached Astoria's father "Excuse me, how do we get back to The Leaky Cauldron" trepidation in his voice.

"Take a right and follow the road all the way up, then just tap the wall" Answered her father trying to be polite.

"Thank you" answered the man nodding

The young boy had jet black hair and eyes almost as dark came up to Astoria, " Are you going to Hogwarts too."

"Yes" Astoria answered excitedly. Daphne had turned her back to the boy, "I'm Astoria", she extended her hand to the boy.

"Miles" he answered taking her hand, "I got accepted to Bobaton's as well, but my French is rubbish."

"Come along Miles," called his mother in a thick French accent pulling her wand from her jacket turning it into an umbrella just as the first drops of rain began to fall.

"I'll see you at Hogwarts" he called as he ran after his parents.

Daphne turned back to Astoria as they walked up the stairs to the shop. "Really Astoria, making friends with a muggleborn, already."

"His mother was a witch" spat Astoria, just because she was a pureblood didn't mean she had to be rude, "He's a half blood"

They entered the store. It was crammed with wand boxes floor to ceiling. The bell above the door chimed as it closed. From the back came a very familiar wizard.

"Hello Avery" smiled Garrik in his crackled voice, "Punctual as usual"

"Hello uncle" Avery hugged her aging uncle

"Daphne, would you be a dear and turn the open sign to closed," asked Ollivander. Daphne did as she was told, "Now Astoria should we get started."

Astoria stepped forward, Daphne sitting on the stool in the corner held the owl cage. Ollivander unrolled his measuring tape and began to measure.

"Ok give me just a moment to fetch a few options," Ollivander hurriedly went around the shop grabbing boxes. A few minutes later he came back 7 boxes in hand. "I was able to do your sister on my first try, but I have a feeling you won't be so easy." He set the boxes down on the front table and grabbed the first box.

"13 inches, ridged, laurel wood, unicorn hair for the core." Noted Garrik. He opened the box and removed a long white wand that glinted in the dim light of the store. It spiraled to the top resembling a unicorn horn.

Astoria took the wand excited. The wand started smoking from the tip before leaping from her hand.

"Defiantly not" muttered her uncle snatching the wand from the air.

They continued like that for an hour, each wand rejecting Astoria as it's new owner. Garrik was getting frustrated. He paused for a moment looking at Astoria, wrapping his fingers on the table now covered in wand boxes. Without a word he walked to the back to the shop and entered his workshop.

"Guess you aren't a real wizard after all" taunted Daphne, "We're going to have to disown you. Pretend you were never born"

"Daphne" snapped Hyperion, "Behave, and apologize to your sister."

Daphne didn't get a chance to apologize as Garrik had returned, another box in hand.

"I only finished this wand yesterday," said Ollivander, as he removed a black wand from the box, " Fir wood, 12 1/2 inches, reasonably supple and a phoenix feather core."

As Astoria took the wand from Garrik's outstretched hand it began to change. Greens and silvers started swirling within the jet-black wand as the color slowly began to change. The tip lit up and a slight breeze surrounded her.

"Give it a wave" said Ollivander a small smile in the corner of his mouth.

Astoria waved the wand in a large arc above her head and mist began to shoot from the tip forming a large cloud shaped like a hawk. It flew to the celling before disappearing.

"Well I think we found your wand" Smiled Garrik, "That is a very powerful wand, but very loyal. Only a small number of wands will change appearance for its owner and most only after years. I wouldn't be surprised that if in a few years it is unrecognizable."

Astoria was smiling as Garrik handed her the box. Astoria carefully placed the wand in the box replacing the lid.

"Can we eat now I'm starving" wined Daphne

"Of course," answered Avery, "Where you would you like to go Garrik"

"How about some fish and chips, just let me grab my cloak" he answered as he headed back to the workshop.

It had stopped raining, but the sky was still dark. The sun now close to the horizon. Garrik returned dark cloak in hand.

"Do you mind if we leave the packages here and grab them before we leave." asked Hyperion eyeing the owl specifically, muggles did not keep owls as pets.

"Go ahead" answered Garrik getting the door for everyone.

They followed Garrik from the shop and down the quiet street. The Leaky Cauldron was busy, filled with wizarding families who had also spent the day shopping. They entered the busy streets of London and walked down the street coming to a small shop front that served fish and chips. They all ordered Hyperion paying and sat at a table in the corner. They chatted over the meal and laughed as Garrik recounted some of the stories of finding wands for the various first years who had been visiting him. Hyperion recounted many stories of magical creatures he had to save from less than scrupulous owners.

It grew dark outside as the city lit up. Astoria loved the energy of London. The way it lit up at night appearing to be sparkling stars. All the people you could find walking down the street. They finished eating and walked back to Ollivander's to retrieve their spoils of the day. They said their goodbyes and headed back out to the London streets. It had become a family tradition to spend a few days at the Waldorf in London before heading off to Hogwarts. The Waldorf had a wizard only section with the best views of the city. They walked quietly the cage covered in the blanket that had been in the large box.

They entered the hotel and walked through a small door off to the side entering a second well-lit lobby. They had checked in that morning. They headed to the elevator at the back of the room. It automatically knew where to take them and shot up to the top of the hotel.

 _Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated. I will try to update on Saturday's_


	2. Chapter 2

Astoria couldn't sleep, she was leaving for Hogwarts in the morning. The few days in London had been nice but she just wanted to go to Hogwarts. Her trunk sat packed in the corner of the room next to her sisters. Gawain's cage perched on top, empty. He was out hunting for the night. Slowly the light filled the room as her family slept. Astoria quietly crawled out of her bed and crossed to the chair by the window watching the sun rise over the city. The sky was clear and bright as the darkness faded. Astoria slowly drifted back to sleep. She awoke to her mother shaking her gently.

"Time to get up honey" whispered her mother, "You need time to eat breakfast and get ready before we need to leave for the train."

The rest of her family were up and dressed.

"Would you like us to bring you up breakfast, so you can shower and get ready." asked her father tying his shoes.

"Sure" answered Astoria wiping the sleep from her eyes. She looked into the corner to make sure Gawain had made it back. He was asleep in his cage his head tucked under his wing.

Her family left the room heading to get breakfast. Astoria rummaged around the suitcase trying to find her outfit. She found the apple green button up and black jeans and headed toward the shower. The warm water flowed down her back as she scrubbed her long dark hair. She quickly finished her shower filled with anticipation again. She combed through her hair and then went about drying it, wishing she could use magic to do it. Instead she had to use the blow dryer. It took forever to dry her thick hair. She pulled it back from her face pinning it half up. She then borrowed her sisters mascara and lip gloss. She buttoned up her shirt and rolled up the sleeves before buttoning up her jeans.

The door to the room opened and in walked her father.

"I brought you some breakfast, thought I'd eat up here with you" He said placing a tray with 2 very full plates and two glasses of juice on the small table.

"Thanks dad" said Astoria crossing the room to join her father.

He placed a plate in front of her filled with her favorites. 2 boiled eggs, sausages, pancakes with blueberry syrup and a large green apple. He'd even remembered to get her cranberry juice instead of orange juice. Astoria was starving and hurriedly began eating her breakfast.

"Are you excited for today" asked her father cutting into his egg white omelet.

"Yes" Astoria answered in between bites, "I can't wait to find out my house."

"Of course, that's the best part." He smiled, "Don't let your sister give you a hard time about which house you'll end up in, what's important is that you are somewhere you belong. But just between you and me, you'll be a Slytherin."

That made Astoria smile, she had slowed her eating now not as hungry, "But what if I'm not, everyone's always been a Slytherin." she asked concerned

"Just because everyone else has doesn't make it right. Remember that, you are sweet and kind, don't change that just to fit in. And I would prefer if you don't hang out with some of your sisters friends, she's only gotten meaner since she started hanging out with them." Hyperion counseled her love filling his voice.

"Ok dad." said Astoria, "Were you scared when you went to Hogwarts"

"I was terrified, I had never been away from home before. It was a big scary place, but I was also excited.

"Thanks" she answered looking at her plate.

"I got you something" Hyperion handed her a small package wrapped in dark green paper with a big silver ribbon.

Astoria took it and carefully unwrapped it. Inside was an old small navy leather book with gold writing. The title read "Legilimency for beginners." "What is this for" asked Astoria perplexed

"We have a long family history of very powerful Legilimens in our family. Sadly, it skipped me and your sister, but I have a feeling you may have inherited that gift." He smiled continuing, "This book was written by your great grandmother, I think you may find it useful"

"Thanks" Astoria said rising to place it in her trunk.

"There is one more thing I need to talk to you about," said her father his tone turning serious, Astoria knew this meant listen. "You have heard now how Serious Black has escaped Azkaban, they believe he is after Harry Potter and as a precaution are sending Dementors to guard Hogwarts. I advised against this. He already slipped past them once, they will only be a danger to students. I want you to promise me you will keep your distance. They are very dark creatures, who should only be used to guard the worst among us not students. Will you keep your distance for me."

"Yes father, I don't plan on making any trouble." She answered looking her dad straight in the eye.

He smiled at her taking the tray now empty and placing it outside the door. "Your mother and sister should be back any minute, let's make sure you have everything you need."

They went through her trunk, finding everything on the list. As they finished the door to the room opened once again and in walked her mother and sister.

"Are we all ready to go" asked her mother crossing the room to grab her jacket, "It's a bit brisk, so you will want your jackets."

Astoria grabbed her dark grey pea coat throwing it on before putting on her shoes, green ballet flats the same color as her shirt. The small family gathered everything the needed and headed out the street where the private car was waiting for them. They had too much to carry, to be able to walk to the station. They filled the car's trunk with their own trunks, Daphne and Astoria keeping their pets on their laps. Their mother sat with them in the back, Hyperion taking the passenger seat.

The car made its way through the busy London streets as it snaked its way to Kings Cross Station. Astoria stared out the window and let her mind wander over what her father had told her. Could she really be a Legilimens, it was a rare and powerful gift to have. She had always been good at reading people and their emotions, could it really be something more than that. As she thought the train station came into view. It was busy filled with people pulling trunks and large cages. The muggles looked perplexed. They unloaded onto the trolleys and pushed their way through the crowds. Soon the wall between 9 and 10 stood in front of them. Daphne pushed through first followed by Avery.

"Why don't we run through together" asked her father sensing her trepidation

"Ok" they held tight to the handle of her trolley and walked quickly toward the wall together. The air went cold for a moment then it warmed back, smoked filled the room a large scarlet train stood ready on the tracks. Daphne had already ran ahead taking to Pansy and a pale boy with white blonde hair.

"Are you excited" asked her mother while hugging her younger daughter.

"Yes" answered Astoria growing more and more excited now that she could see the train.

"Make sure you write" her mother was holding back tears. "Here's some money for treats on the train"

"You'll do great kiddo, just don't forget what I told you ok" Her father said also holding back tears. "Now go join your sister the train will be leaving soon."

Astoria hugged her parents one last time, trying hard not to cry. Then she pushed her trolley forward catching up with her sister. Her sister beckoned her over and began introducing her to all her friends.

"Everyone, this is my sister Astoria" said Daphne addressing the group. Astoria waved sheepishly "Astoria, you already know pansy" she then motioned to the pale blonde boy, "This is Draco Malfoy, those two are Crabbe and Goyle," Daphne motioned to the two brutish boys right behind Draco. "This is Millicent" Astoria recognized the girl from Diagon Alley "And this is Blaise" She pointed to the last boy in the group.

They all nodded at her and went back into their conversation, "We should probably find a place on the train, so we don't need to sit near any undesirables." Said Millicent is a deep voice that sounded like a frog. Astoria wondered what they meant by undesirables. They all pushed their trolleys toward the train leaving them in the large pile where they were being loaded along with all their various pets. Astoria looked to where her parents were standing before following her sister into the train waving. Her mother was in tears as they waved back. Her sister and her friends had settled in a large open compartment taking over several benches, the boy Blaise motioned for her to sit next to him. Her sister was smashed in between Pansy and Millicent one bench forward across from Draco and the two brutish boys.

Just then a large boy with long curly red hair pulled into a pony tail came bounding onto the train. He proudly wore a kilt in green and blue. He saw Blaise and waved taking the seat across from Blaise and Astoria.

"An who is this Lassie" he asked Blaise his Scottish accent thick

"This is Astoria, Daphne's younger sister, Astoria this is Zebadiah Selwyn" Answered Blaise

Zebadiah leaned back in the chair careful to leave his knees together. "Nice to meet you Astoria, you can call me Zeb. I'm the best second year around, as anyone will tell you." He winked at Blaise then continued, "If you need anyone to show you anything just ask me."

Astoria smiled nervously, Zeb was a lot of personality to handle. The cabin had filled up with what appeared to be almost exclusively Slytherins. Everybody knew everybody. Astoria met more people than she could remember, then the whistle blow loud and the conductor yelled "All Aboard" and they were off.

The car was full of babble, but Astoria just listened, only speaking if she was asked something. She was fine just listening but began realizing why her father suggest she find different friends. The Slytherins around her with the exceptions of Zeb were rude and racist. She had never heard mudblood so many times in one conversation. Her parents would never approve of Daphne speaking the way she was. The worst of them all was Draco Malfoy himself. Daphne basically worshiped the ground he walked on, but Astoria was finding him absolutely horrible. After about 2 hours Pansy suggested that they go find some muggleborn students to harass, maybe even bother potter she spat. They all arose except Astoria and Zebadiah.

"You don't want to come" asked Daphne

"No, I'll just stay here" answered Astoria glad they were leaving

"Come on Zeb" motioned Millicent her face red, like talking to him had taken every ounce of her courage.

"I'm a gentleman and would never leave a woman alone, and the snack trolley should be coming through soon."

"Suit yourself." noted Blaise as they left the compartment.

"So much better when they aren't spewing their elitist garbage" remarked Zebadiah a large smile coloring his face, "You don't say much do you"

"What was I supposed to say, I was raised to not talk like that," said Astoria feeling more comfortable with just Zeb.

"I would never have guessed that by the way your sister talks." added Zeb

"She would be grounded for the rest of her life if she spoke like that at home." laughed Astoria

Just then an elderly woman came into the cart pushing a large trolley filled with all sorts of treats and goodies. When it got to them Zebadiah ordered first.

"I'll have 2 chocolate frogs, 3 licorice wands, a treacle tart, 2 sugar quills purple and a pumpkin juice," he then looked at Astoria "what do you want I'm buying"

"I can get it myself" she answered embarrassed

"I want to treat my new friend who isn't a complete bigot like her sister, what do you want" he said with a laugh beckoning at the cart

That made Astoria laugh, she was beginning to like Zebadiah "I'll have a pumpkin pasty, and 6 acid pops one of each color." she answered, "And a lemon drop soda"

The elderly woman handed over the treats as Zebadiah paid

"You have a thing for sour don't you." Zeb answered as he opened his first chocolate frog skillfully grabbing it as it leapt from the box.

"As a matter of fact, I do." she answered unwrapping the red acid pop

They sat eating their treats and talking, Zebadiah telling her everything she needed to know about Hogwarts when a familiar young boy walked by.

"Hey, Astoria, right" asked the boy with the jet-black hair.

"Yes, it was Miles." she answered hoping she remembered his name right.

"Yep" he then turned to Zebadiah, "I'm Miles Anderson"

"Zebadiah Selwyn, but my friends call me Zeb, and any friend of Astoria is a friend of mine."

"I have room in my compartment if you would like to join me, so you aren't alone" asked Miles

"We would very much appreciate that Miles" answered Zebadiah. Astoria was revealed they wouldn't still have to be sitting there when Draco and his crew returned. They gathered their belongings and followed Miles to the next car and into a small compartment. Inside was a girl with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes.

Miles began introducing them, "Tiffany, this is Astoria, Zebadiah" he said motioning to them "and this is Tiffany"

"Nice to meet you" Zeb answered shaking Tiffany's hand as he took the seat across from her. Astoria sitting next to Zeb, Miles taking his seat across from her.

"I take it you are from Scotland, Zebadiah" asked Tiffany looking over Zeb.

"I am as a matter of fact I am, and you can call me Zeb." he answered smiling, he was always smiling, "Where are you from Tiffany"

"Just outside Manchester" she answered "And what about you Astoria."

"Treorchy, Wales" she said, "and you Miles."

"I'm from just about everywhere, my father's job required that we move a lot, I've spent the last two years in Siberia." He answered. "My father is a muggle and works as a private contractor for various oil companies."

Astoria had been right in her assumption that he was a half blood. "What is the coolest place you have lived." asked Astoria curious about the world.

"Saudi Arabi was really cool, but I think I liked Texas the most. They aren't lying when they say everything is better is Texas. Canada and Alaska are really pretty though. But also, very remote. Siberia was probably the worst."

They all took turns grilling Miles about all the cool things he had seen and done. The sky began to darken as the sun sunk toward the horizon illuminating the country sides in deep oranges and purples. When suddenly the train came to a screeching halt.

The sound of compartment doors could be heard up and down the cart as students emerged to see what was going on. Astoria looked out the window and saw dark shadowy figures in the distance, Dementors. As Astoria turned to tell her new friends the temperature in the compartment dropped suddenly as frost began to form on the glass. A feeling of dread started to come over her as her stomach dropped. It grew worse and worse and she tried not to scream as her head began to feel like it was splitting open the corners of her vision grew fuzzy. The door to the compartment slid open silently and a dark hooded figure hung in the door way. It's empty face peering around, hovering ever so on Astoria before it slid the door closed and moved on. Astoria fell to her knees on the floor of the cabin, she was breathing hard and leaned forward placing her weight on her hands. Her vision slowly returned to normal and she became very nauseous. She took long steady breaths aware of someone hovering just above her their hand placed on her back.

"Are you ok" asked Zebadiah, his voice close and quiet, he must be the one next to her, "Should I go find your sister."

"NO" Astoria managed forcefully, still slowly breathing, "she can never know about this"

"Ok, so what happened, I mean that was unpleasant, but you look like you saw a ghost." this time it was Miles who spoke.

Before anyone could answer Tiffany whispered, "What were those things"

"Dementors" said Zeb in a hushed tone, "they guard the prison of Azkaban. It is said they prey on fear and despair."

"What were they doing on the train" asked Miles

This time Astoria spoke slowly leaning back off her hands and knees feeling a bit better. "They were looking for Serious Black the escaped murderer, they will be guarding the school this year."

Zebadiah slowly helped Astoria on to her feet and back into her seat. He then opened his last chocolate frog and tore it into pieces, "I've heard chocolate is supposed to help" Zeb said passing the pieces around.

"But why did you almost pass out" asked Miles concerned

Zeb continued as Astoria nibbled her chocolate, warmth filling her body. The train whistled and moaned as it began moving again. "They feed off painful memories, but I suspect you don't have many of those, they are also said to negatively affect Legilimens. The Legilimens can sense all of the pain and fear the Dementor has fed off of." he turned to Astoria, "Are you a Legilimens"

"Maybe," she answered recalling the conversation with her father and the book he had given her, "My father thinks I might be apparently it runs in the family."

"What's a Legilimens." asked Tiffany her voice stronger than before.

"Someone who can read minds" answered Miles quickly

"Basically" added Zebadiah, "They tend to be able to easily read feelings and emotions, they can also easily detect a lie or if someone is trying to sneak up on them. Only the best can actually read minds, and it takes a lot of practice."

"Oh" said Tiffany eyeing Astoria, "So you can't read minds can you."

"No, I'm not even sure I am one" she answered feeling tired

"I'd say your reaction to the Dementors was proof enough" said Miles as he began rummaging through his bag, "We should probably get changed we can't be far now."

They all searched their bags for their robes. Zebadiah being a second year his robes were already green and silver. The rest of their robes were black. Tiffany and Astoria found the small bathroom and used it to change leaving the boys to change in the compartment. Astoria's robes fit perfectly. She looked at herself in the mirror her usually pale skin was almost translucent from the Dementor's. The horror of the experience still showed in her eyes. She wouldn't have any trouble following her dad's instructions. She wasn't going anywhere near the Dementors if they were around. She also made a note to make sure she carried around some chocolate.

They rejoined the boys in the compartment and sat in silence the rest of the way to the castle. Astoria looked at the window the countryside now black, the stars peeking out from behind the clouds. She could feel Zeb watching her closely. Lights appeared in the Distance, Hogsmeade Astoria presumed. They weren't far now.

The train began to slow, and Astoria gathered her things noticing her father had stuck a chocolate bar in the side pouch of her backpack. Of course, he would know that they might affect her more. She pulled out the box containing her wand and carefully removed it placing it in the inside pouch of her robe. The train shuttered and came to a stop almost knocking Astoria off her feet. Tiffany thankfully caught her. She followed everyone out of the train. Outside throngs of students were being directed where to go. Zebadiah waved goodbye as he followed the majority of the students to the left.

A loud booming voice could be heard "First years this way, to the right, follow me to the boats please."

Astoria caught sight of the source of the voice. A huge man several feet taller than her with a large bushy beard and tattered coat was directing the first years toward a dock lined with small boats. Each boat had a lantern affixed to the front. Astoria followed Miles and Tiffany clutching her bag. A few older students stood by the boats directing students to different boats and collecting their belongs. Astoria handed her bag to a blonde girl in Hufflepuff colors. She followed Miles and Tiffany into the boat directly in front of them. As the boats filled they moved seamlessly from the dock another coming to fill their place. The boats moved almost silently across the water the lights of Hogwarts beginning to break through the mist. High above them sat a massive castle. She heard Tiffany gasp as it came into view. Astoria marveled at the castle but couldn't shake the feeling of dread in the back of her mind. As she peered out over the lake she noticed the unmistakable sight of the black cloaked figures gliding over the edges of the lake. She wished she had grabbed the chocolate bar her dad had left her. The castle grew closer and closer until the boats glided into a small alcove and into a large boathouse.


End file.
